The Void Crowd
|starring = Void TLH Fans Other SDRA2 characters because yes|origin = United States (With help from Canada and Brazil)|language = English|seasons = TBA|episodes = TBA|time = 11 Minutes|companies = Void Productions|channel = TBA|run = July 30th -}} The Void Crowd is an AU show Jennifer made up when Allison and Sophie were talking about the TLH fandom. It's fun. The Plot The show focuses on Void, who, in this universe, are TLH stans who are totally against the creepy side of the TLH fandom. They go around their normal lives fighting with the Loud Crowd and having a good time. Trust me this'll be a great series. Cast Void Void is a group of 5 students from Hope's Peak Academy who focus on resurrecting Utsuro: Mikado, Iroha, Hajime, Emma and Nikei. They are large fans of TLH who go around their lives arguing with other members of the fandom. *'Mikado Sannōji': The leader of Void, the SHSL Wizard. He is a cunning, deceitful man who stans Lincoln Loud. He'll find any reason to fight with a Loud House fan. *'Iroha Nijiue': The SHSL Painter. Iroha is a shy, friendly girl with a DeviantArt account, which is usually for beautiful TLH fan art. She argues over the fan art every now and then, and dislikes entitled fans. She dates Kokoro Mitsume. *'Hajime Makunouchi': The SHSL Boxer. He is a health nut that often argues about the toxic ships in the fandom. *'Emma Magorobi': The SHSL Actress. She is a calm, kind yet airheaded girl, who tries to keep a positive attitude when talking to TLH fans. *'Nikei Yomiuri': The SHSL Journalist. His motto is "The pen is mightier than the sword", and enjoys getting the scoop from fandom discourse. He writes basic TLH fanfics, tired of all the fix-fics in the fandom. Antagonists *'Kanade Otonokoji': The SHSL Guitarist, Hibiki's twin sister, the guitarist of Melody Rhythm and the main antagonist of the series. While first appearing as a shy, weak-willed person, this is a facade she is actually a very manipulative and having a strong, yandere love to her sister. *'Hibiki Otonokoji': The SHSL Vocalist and twin sister of Kanade. She is a demanding, high and mighty girl that is part of a band with her sister, Melody Rhythm, as the vocalist. While shown as the main antagonist at first, Kanade is revealed to be the main villain in the end of the pilot. *'Felicity': A bitch who snuck onto the filming set. *'Eggman': He had his nudes posted on Twitter.com. Shadow fucked his wife. Other Characters *'Sora': The SHSL ??? who prefers Steven Universe over The Loud House. She's still a great friend to the other Void members though. *'Kokoro Mitsume': The SHSL Psychologist who is the mother to a girl named Mikako (She never appears in the show, but is mentioned every now and then). She is bisexual and is currently in a relationship with Iroha. Her favorite cartoon is Rick and Morty. *'Yuki Maeda': The SHSL Luck and Sora's dead-inside best friend. He watches TLH because he relates to Lincoln and his family a lot. *'Yoruko Kabuya': The SHSL Hostess (despite being underaged) and Sora's girlfriend. She and Sora binge Steven Universe daily. *'Utsuro': A deceased man who the Void want to resurrect. He hasn't appeared in any episodes yet, and we know barely anything about him. *'Shadow the Hedgehog': A bitch-ass mother fucker. He pissed on my fucking wife. That's right. He took his hedgehog fucki Episodes Episode Rules *The show is rated TV-14, so swear words and almost all that adult shit are allowed. Sexual content, usage of slur words like f/gg/t and r/t/rd and offensive themes like racism and homophobia however are not allowed. Political satire can only have one joke per episode. *Either Jennifer, Allison, Sophie or Rimiguji will accept an episode idea. You can propose ideas in the comments or on their message walls. Anyone can propose an episode. *No episodes that can only have two people contribute to or episodes that repeat plots. *Episodes cannot be changed or removed without an ok from the staff or if an episode is removed by a single staff member. *One plot arc per season, and they should last only around 8-10 episodes. *There are 26 11-minute episodes in each season, with the occasional 30 minute special here and there. *Failure to follow these episode rules will get you kicked off the writing team. You only have 3 chances before being kicked off the project for good. Pilot #/Pilot/: Hibiki and Kanade decide to try and make the best cartoon ever, and Void try to do the same, with a sub-plot of Sora, Kokoro, Yoruko and Yuki watching Steven Universe together. This pilot is about 15-30 minutes long. Season 1 #/Fighting the Loud Crowd/: The start of this unfortunate series. #Pretenous Loud House Snobs: Iroha has a problem with some self-entitled Loud House fans who demand her to make them art. #Award Night: The gang go to an award ceremony and pray to god that the Loud Crowd don't go feral if TLH loses a category and make sure that Kanade and Hibiki fuck up anything. #Hocus Pocus: Mikado goes around cursing TLH fans with his magic after a potion to help revive Utsuro backfires. Calamity ensues. #Playing Smash for 11 Minutes: Title says it all. #/Melody Rhythm Nightmare/: Emma and Hajime win two tickets to Melody Rhythm's (Kanade and Hibiki's) newest concert, which is actually a plot to hypnotize everyone who goes there to follow Kanade's every command. Once the plan goes into action, it's up to Mikado, Iroha and Nikei to try and stop the villainous duo and save their brainwashed friends. #Thicc-coln: Nikei finds a blogpost on the TLH Wiki about Lincoln being thicc, and tries to erase it from his memory. #The Side Characters Episode: While Void are out Probably storming Area 51, Sora, Yuki, Yoruko and Kokoro end up finding themselves having to challenge Kanade and Hibiki to a fight. #To Catch a Loud Predator: In a homage to the show To Catch a Predator, the Void members finds out about the disgusting nonces in the fandom, and go down to arrest them Chris Hansen style. #Pissing on the Moon: Eggman pisses on the moon after Shadow pissed on his wife and leaked his nudes on Twitter. Category:Super Danganronpa Another 2 Category:Random Attempts at Reviving the Good Random-ness in Random-ness Wiki Category:Random-ness Wiki Shows Category:I try to be funny Category:The Void Crowd